Sirius Teardrops
by BabyChocoboAlchemist
Summary: Dual Destinies AU in which Clay survives. Klavier is reunited with someone that introduced him to the star-studded heavens, a world far away from the prosecutor's ever-growing darkness. Klavier Gavin/Clay Terran.


_Author's Notes: Dual Destinies AU in which Clay survives the Phantom's attack. Budding Clay/Klavier._

 _I imagined the characters with the following voices as I wrote this. All of them, except for Clay's, come from Tyranee's Let's Dub of the Ace Attorney series. In my opinion, you can't beat TheDaneRaw as Klavier. But on with the fan voice cast: JamietheComic as Kristoph, The DaneRaw as Klavier, Dan DeLaRosa as Phoenix and Jesse McCartney as Clay. I watched a Kingdom Hearts 2 playthrough once and immediately thought Roxas would make a great Clay. Of course, you're always more than welcome to read them with your own choice of voices._

 _Headcanon says that Clay gives nicknames to people he really cares about, and they're nicknames inspired by the star-studded heavens above. Clay telling Klavier he's made of stars was inspired by the fic 'Made of Starstuff' on archiveofourown, by maddie_mct. A fic in which Clay draws the stars on Klavier's skin._

 _Begin shipping of rare ship. :) Thank you for reading everyone._

* * *

The one made of stars almost disappeared.

A reel of images poisoned his mind, all of them from a future he barely avoided. It was only a few hours in which spent standing on the edge of the universe, but every hour felt like an eon. A void that splintered whatever was left of his soul. To think of the world that could've been broke him, for he didn't have much of his sanity left to stand on.

The one made of stars, the light that had created a crack in the darkness, almost disappeared.

Apollo said he fell from the sky to visit those walking the earth, before it was time for him to touch the stars. Starlight cascaded from the sky the moment he appeared, ushering air into a certain prosecutor that had spent eons suffocating. He should've been busy preparing for his launch, but somehow Apollo's other half found time to visit him. Found the time to teach him something-how to smile. Not just by putting on a seemingly immaculate façade, but from the heart.

The one made of stars brought light into his life, and it was that light he almost lost.

It all happened so quickly, the light erupting and being suppressed, the silence threatening to crush hope. Clay had just popped up in his office, had just invited him to Plum's Ice Cream Parlor, had just invited him out to a night of stargazing. Prepping for his launch, preparing to bring his childhood dream to life, should have kept him busy-but somehow, one way or another, starlight always found its way into Klavier's office. Radiant, warm, comforting. Ethereal. And it was that light Klavier knew he wanted to-no, needed to-hold onto. But then-

It all happened so quickly, the call cutting through his case files. A newly assigned execution date.

" _Herr Wright. My apologies-I have been rather busy as of late. To what do I owe the honor?"_

" _Hello, old friend. It's always good to hear from you as well. It's just that…I wish…I wasn't the bearer of bad news. I wish there wasn't any bad news to bear."_

" _Tell me of this distress, engel. Where is it coming from?"_

"… _I see you've become close friends with Mr Terran. I'm glad, but…that doesn't…make this easy for me to say. Klavier…the launch-"_

" _Ah yes, I'm on my way to the station now. What of it? Is everything well?"_

"… _no, I'm afraid. I'm so sorry, but…something's happened. Something…something horrible."_

His feet were hammers against the earth, pounding with a pulse that rivaled thunder. It all happened so quickly, the events that shifted the universe and rewrote their lives. He would've laughed if someone had told him the sky could crumble, just a week ago, but with that call, the sky became ash. Ash that fell between his fingers, with unseen demons laughing at him. Laughing at every attempt to come up for air. Laughing at every attempt to make sense of things, to reach out and put something, anything, back together.

It all happened so quickly, Clay inviting him to Plum's Ice Cream Parlor, ordering Rocky Road with yellow sprinkles, saying they were stars decorating a vast universe of chocolate. Clay calling him 'Sirius', telling him he was made of stars, made of the infinite cosmos that sang, danced and dreamt a thousand dreams every minute. Apollo channeling Kristoph. He wasn't there but Phoenix told him. Let him know that Apollo had become Kristoph's underling, putting Athena on trial.

It all happened so quickly, his fear of becoming Devil Incarnate becoming an even deeper fear of losing Apollo. He couldn't be there, wrestling with an execution date he couldn't undo, fighting a case that spiraled more and more out of control, but it struck him all the same. His old fear of becoming Kristoph was stained glass against a rock, by the mere mention of Apollo becoming his brother. And then there was the cause of Apollo's transformation-Clay. The only one that popped up in his office, minutes after Kristoph's execution date was given to him over the phone.

" _Hey, Gavin! Why don't you let me take you somewhere? Let me get you into the light for a while. Stay in here any longer and you'll sprout mushrooms!"_

" _Guess what? I listened to a few of your tracks. Pretty sweet tunes, Gavin. Too bad you don't play any more. Bet you used to light up the world like a meteor whenever you were on stage."_

" _You like ice cream, right? Everyone loves ice cream. Come on, there's this new place that opened, not too far away from here! Heard it's got some creepy plum flavored ice cream. Let's try it out!"_

"Hey. Look like that any longer and your face will break."

He stood in the doorway, breathless, heartbeat breaking the sound barrier. It was there, in that corner of the world they called their own, that he found himself scattered. Like the broken glass he was, the second fate tore him away from his brother. He stood there, breathless, silent in a world just inhabited by voices, mere minutes ago. Apollo had just left, weeping but fortunately void of his brother's presence. Phoenix had just left, Trucy and Athena had just left. It was just him, Klavier Gavin, once again standing on the edge of time. Facing yet another lifeline that had almost slipped right out of his hands.

It was just the two of them, in room 717. Clay was chained to a bed but was still bright, free. Warm. He outstretched his arms, smiling, defying the silence of a thousand dark eons. After he had just been forced to watch his dream disappear, after almost having his life stolen, he smiled. And it was at Klavier he smiled, the angel made of stars.

"Get over here already, Sirius. How much longer are you gonna make me wait?"

Sirius. A star that outshone all others in the night sky. The day Clay gave him that name, he was smiling with a spoonful of chocolate universe in his mouth. _"It totally fits you,"_ he said, glowing. _"You light up every room you walk into."_

He was at Clay's bed in seconds, still breathless, still at a loss for words, still unable to grasp how or why Clay even saw fit to exist in a world that tried to kill him. Clay was in his arms quicker than the moon remembered rising. Apollo's friend, his brother, the one made of stars, patted him on the back. With a smile.

"Stop crying so much. I'm here. I'm still here."

Barely. The doctors didn't believe he'd make it. Every hour spent waiting for Clay to awaken was an eternity, malicious, relentless. It didn't help that he, Klavier, had spent so much time lost in the world Clay tried to pull him out of. All of them were free, warm and flowing, the smiles Apollo's brother gave to him, all coming from the cosmos themselves.

All of them from a place that knew of Klavier's darkness and _accepted it._

Clay kept telling him it was all right, that he'd never leave him because there were concerts he still wanted to go to, but Klavier couldn't do anything _but_ cry. Couldn't do anything but think of the future that almost was. He found enough air to give to a single thought, before surrendering to tears.

"How can I be still, _spatz,_ when the one responsible for lighting up my life almost disappeared?"

* * *

The darkness was strong in another corner of the universe, challenging the life that erupted inside the city's hospital. It was short and sweet, the exchange giving birth to darkness greater than the storm before it. It happened between one that had forfeited all rights to light eons ago, and a man on the verge of leaving the world as he knew it behind.

" _You long for a new age, one where order and reason have erased this unforgivable anarchy. Your life in this mortal realm will soon end, am I not correct?"_

"That you are, my good man, but I am increasingly curious over where you're leading this conversation. Do you require my assistance for something? I would be most happy to help."

" _Indeed, and we believe you would reap great benefits from becoming our ally. One being the gift of a greater life. We lost one of our allies to the anarchy that spirals out of control, but we believe that loss led you to us. And it is upon you we lay the foundation of a new path. The beginning of a new age that will usher in righteousness, for all of mankind. What say you, Kristoph Gavin? Will you allow your life to end here, or will you reach glory by assisting us?"_

"…I must say, I _am_ rather intrigued by your proposal. Besides, if abiding by your wishes would allow me to see my little brother again, I would be most delighted. I do miss him so."


End file.
